Klink Imperiales Mausoleum
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Structural Information |- ! Architectural Style | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Number of Burials | } |- ! Construction Started | } |- ! Construction Completed | } |- ! Owner | } |- ! Country | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Klink Imperial Mausoleum is a monumental complex built in Konigsberg, serving as the resting place of the Imperial House of Klink. It also features the Klink Concourse Necropolis, a line of burial vaults along the colonnade that makes up the building's facade that is used for the burial of heroes of the Kaiserreich, as determined by the reigning sovereign. History The concept for an Imperial Mausoleum was first proposed by Ferdinand Fritsch, a Reichstag Abgeordneter from Konigsberg, in 1953. After some debate, the proposal that passed the congress, approved by Reichskanzler Hans Schultz, called that a public donation campaign be held to create a "national shrine", where the government would match all donations collected by the end of the campaign, set for 1957. A massive donation of 1 million Marks was made by the now former Chancellor Schultz in 1956, as he was head of the Schatzi Toy Company. In the end, the total amount raised was stated to be 5.13 million Kaiserliche Marks, with the government matching creating a total budget of 10.26 million Marks. The design phase was completed by 1958, and construction began in early summer of 1959. The building took almost a decade to complete, but was inaugurated by Kaiser Wilhelm III on August 30th, 1967. The building would see it's first burial just over eleven years later, when Wilhelm III was interned in a large crypt following his death. The next burial there would take place in 1982, when former Chancellor Schultz was buried in the Concourse Necropolis. Since then there have been no burials in the Mausoleum, but it has become a place of pilgrimage for many citizens of the Kaiserreich, and is notably the ending point of a procession made from the Konigsberg Dom every 28th July, Memorial Day. Layout The mausoleum consists of a large square dominated by a massive statue of an Imperial soldier, representing all those who have given their lives to defend the Kaiser and the Kaiserreich. Slightly above this the courtyard, open on the north side facing the square, and bordered by a large colonnade. Along the polished granite walls behind the white marble columns are burial vaults for the heroes of the Empire. At the center is the entrance to the Mausoleum itself, which consists of a large, oval shapped room with two levels, and empty crypts around both. On the second level, directly across from the entrance, is the massive sarcophagus of Wilhelm III. Underneath this and behind it is a small chapel. Burials Mausoleum * Kaiser Wilhelm III - August 25th, 1978 Necropolis * Reichskanzler Hans Schultz - December 16th, 1982 Category:Buildings Category:Konigsberg Category:House of Klink Category:Cemeteries Category:Imperial Lutheran Church